Broken People
by Echante
Summary: When Meredith dies, Derek reflects on how he and Addison met. She was an intern, he was her patient, and how, from there, their love grew. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

This story is semi-based on a farewell to arms, the movie version, although the book is absolutely lovely too. I just realized that Chris O'Donnell who played Finn Dandridge was in that movie… he's totally hot in there… didn't really enjoy him on Grey's though… although I think it was because he was after Meredith… anyway. It's him and Sandra Bullock who is absolutely amazing and it might not be the best movie ever but it's worth a watch.

XXXXXX

"It's the same story every time I dream. I don't know why. I don't understand how come it's the one that chooses not to leave me… but it doesn't. My wife died, but my first love persists. I watched my world fall down upon my shoulders but I still see _her_ face when I close my eyes. It's a lovely face. She was lovely."

XXXXXX

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump…_ _BEEP_

"Hello?" Addison sat straight up in her bed, a frown lingering: the lasting gift of her nightmares.

"Does a Doctor Montgomery live here?" A scratchy voice enquired from the other end of the line.

"Speaking." She replied stifling a groan. She was getting called in. _Fuck_, she thought, _it's only two-thirty._

"We had a bridge collapse in Queens and the majority of our medical personnel is in Florida dealing with Hurricane Andrew. We need all hands on deck if you pardon my cliché, and all medical interns are being called in."

"Why wasn't I just paged?" She asked, pulling on her scrubs with one hand.

"You must have been sleeping; you didn't respond."

"Oh…" she frowned, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery… and please," he adds, "hurry."

XXXXXX

"Addison!" Naomi greeted her as she rounded the corner, "Good, you came."

"Nai? I thought you weren't going into surgery." Addison responded as she continued walking towards the ER. Naomi fell into step with her.

"Well I'm not. But they issued this emergency call and I thought I'd come down and see what I could do to help… you know, some sutures and what not… I'll hold the damn thermometer if it'll help." She cracked a small smile.

Addison smiled back weakly, "that's great. Do you know where I can get some coffee around here?"

"Stan's been running around for the last hour making sure everyone had their fix. If you want a pack of cigarettes he can get it for you too."

"I'm trying to quit."

Naomi laughed, "How's that working out for you?"

Addison snorted back, "Not well."

"Figured. Anyway I'm gonna' go down to the clinic and see what's up. Call me if you need me."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya'." And with that she turned the corner. Addison pulled on her face mask and sighed; with a steady push she walked into the Emergency Room. She was terrified by what she saw.

XXXXXX

The engine of the ambulance seemed to be drowned out only by the sirens that blasted above him. He was washed over in complete and total agony, his senses were destroyed, and his muscles ached. The worst thing was; his mind was somehow still awake for it all. He groaned. And then: darkness.

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was movement. A figured sashayed above him, fingers pressing against his throat and then his wrist. The second thing was a beeping noise, it was sporadic and then steady. He jumped a little, recognizing it as his own heart beat because it mirrored the pounding in his chest. "Wha…?" he managed to mumble.

"Shhh." Red lips and hair smiled down at him and a hand press against his chest, forcing him back onto the bed. "You need your rest."

"No!" He attempted to sit up again but failed.

The red lips smiled and said softly, "You were in an accident. You've been messed up pretty bad."

"Oh." Is all he can think to say.

"I'm going to give you some more Vicodin alright?"

He nodded, suddenly tired.

"Just try and sleep okay?" The voice said, "I'll be here when you wake up."

He smacked his lips together wearily, "Okay." He said, and then the last thing he told the figure before he drifted off was, "And I love you."

It laughed.

XXXXXX

Naomi walked up behind Addison and handed her a cup of coffee, "here," she said smiling, "you'll need this."

"Thanks," Addison replied gratefully, "this whole thing is totally fucked up."

"Who's that?" Naomi asked, indicating to the patient who'd been holding Addison's gaze, "He's kinda cute."

"Yeah." Addison said absently, "He came in today, John Doe, and he hasn't been conscious long enough to be questioned." She sighed, long and drawn out, "I think they're going to have to amputate his arm."

"What?" Naomi exclaimed.

Addison nodded, "They're not sure what condition it's in… I dunno. If they can wait just two days…" she hissed through gritted teeth, "then the surgeon can come and fix him up… he'd be fine, no amputation needed."

"But…"

"But he could get infected between now and then."

"That sucks…"

"I know…" she sighed again and clucked her tongue, "but you know, he's too young to lose his arm."

"Yeah… Well… What are you going to do?"

XXXXXX

The nurse with red hair walked in again, except this time he was fully awake and mostly out of his drugged stupor. "Hi." He smiled at her, crookedly.

She grinned back, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how 'bout you nurse? Eh? You doin' anything after this?"

She smiled, "First off, I'm not a nurse. I'm a surgical intern. Second, you're not my type. And third, I've watched you pee into a pan… believe me… that's not sexy."

He winced, "oof. That kind of kills my game."

She laughed, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"But are you single?"

Her eyes widened, "None of your business!" She exclaimed.

"You are aren't you?"

"I… might… No! None of your business."

"Aw shucks." He said, "You're probably taken, some gal' pretty as you can't stay single for long." He grinned sheepishly.

She chuckled, "I need you to raise your arm."

"Come on." He continued as he lifted it, "Tell me about him."

She protested, "It's none of your business!"

"I bet he's tall… in the army."

She bit her lip and shook her head, smiling.

"Or maybe he's one of those writer types, ya know? The ones that are brilliant and brood all the time." He frowned and stuck out his lower lip in an attempt to imitate, Addison laughed.

"No!" She protested and then leaned in closer, "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Do I wanna?" He exclaimed loudly, causing her to giggle again.

"He's an intern…" she smiled, "like me."

"Damn." He swore under his breath.

"He's handsome."

"Of course."

She checked his stats and blood pressure, "He's tall, taller than me, and he has blue eyes and black hair."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She laughed, "Absolutely dreamy."

"I bet I could take him."

"Oh I doubt it."

"Oh I could."

"We'll see about that."

"I would." He assured her, "The minute I get out of this goddamn bed I'll show ya'!"

"No need for that." She laughed, "I believe you."

"Good."

"So…" she said as she began bathing his wound, "What is it that you do?"

"Guess."

"I dunno."

"I'm a surgical intern."

"Seriously."

"I'm serious… although I'm not in one of these fancy ass hospitals like you folks… damn if I had gotten my first choice!"

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I had a minor in possession back when I was eighteen, it fucked up a lot of my opportunities I guess."

"That'll do it." She said.

"Yeah. Oh well. I like where I am. Really.I can't wait to go back."

_Yeah. _Thought Addison, _If only it were that fucking simple._

XXXXXX

"Excuse me? Sir?"

The Chief of Surgery looked down at her name-tag through his glasses, "What?" He barked, and then started to walk.

Addison stumbled behind him to catch up, "I have this patient sir. They're going to amputate his arm."

"So?"

"So… I don't think it's necessary."

"Why would they amputate if it wasn't necessary?" He mocked her slightly.

She pouted, "Because there isn't a surgeon here to perform the proper surgery."

The Chief stopped abruptly and Addison's heels screeched behind him. He looked down at her shoes, "don't wear those in the work-place." He told her.

"Sorry sir." She apologized rushed, "But it's a fairly simple procedure…" she hesitated.

"And…" He looked at her pointedly.

"And I was thinking that_ I _could do it." The words barfed from her mouth before she could control herself. She looked away in embarrassment.

The Chief frowned, "you're an intern aren't you?"

"Yes." She responded quickly, a part of her was convinced that speed would help her case, "but I've been here for almost six months and I've seen it done before… and there's no one else available."

"You know what you're doing…"

Her head wouldn't stop nodding it rocked up and down and up and down, "Yes sir I do."

He sighed, "How much are you willing to risk on this?" He folded his arms across his chest. Addison gulped; it felt as if a barrier was instated.

"I can do this sir. I know I can."

The chief smiled, "Good. Go ahead. You can have OR 3 and take… take Torres to assist you."

She grinned, "Seriously? Oh thank you, thank you." She repeated her glorifications, "I won't let you down Chief Webber. I promise. Really."

The Chief couldn't help himself; he grinned but rebuked sternly, "Now you will treat your patient with utmost respect you hear?"

"Of course." Addison said calming down, "I'll be good Chief, I promise."

"You better."

XXXXXX

"You're going to operate on him…?"

"Yup."

"Yourself."

"Yess."

"Like…"

:"Oh wait!" Addison exclaimed suddenly, "No… Callie's coming with me."

"But still, without a attending."

"Yup. Are you trying to freak me out?"

"No… it's just… scary is all."

Addison laughed, "Well. You're not the one in there… so stop talking."

"But…" she protested.

"No." Addison clamped her hand in the air, "shush."

"Fine. Go pull this off."

Addison smiled, "There's the right attitude."

"You'll be great honey." Naomi smiled back, "Seriously."

Addison bit her lip, "Oh." She said, "I know."

XXXXXX

"Hey red." Derek grinned cheekily as she walked into his room, "how's tall, dark and handsome?"

"He's very nice thank you. How are you doing?"

"Can you please dump him?"

Her lips twitched upwards, "Now why would I do that?"

"I'd like you better single."

"Why do I care if you like me or not?"

"Because _you _like _me_."

"Oh really? When did you decide this?"

"When we met."

Addison only laughed.

"So Doc," Derek began, settling back into his bed, "what's up with my arm?"

Addison sighed, "currently… you have three choices, the first is to wait two days for the practicing surgeon to get around to you…"

Derek swallowed and nodded, "what else."

"Second… we could amputate…"

"No." Derek shook his head, "absolutely not… what's the third?"

"I could operate."

The silence stunned the room, and Addison winced as she imagined the panic flooding through his mind. Finally he spoke, "okay."

"What?" She blinked, surprised.

"Okay." He repeated, "you operate. I'm not losing my arm and I have faith in you."

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

Derek pursed his lips and nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't… I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay." Addison sighed and tried to smile, the severity of the situation beginning to weigh against her chest, "Let's get you prepped."

XXXXXX

"Naomi?"

"Chief! What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching the surgery."

"Addison said no one was available to operate… with all due respect sir."

"Oh…" he said smiling, "No hard feelings. I just had an operation on my hand… I'm haven't been O. to practice."

"Oh."

Richard nodded towards Addison, "How's she doing?"

"It's good sir, I mean, so far. She's been holding her own."

"Good. Good. Well page me if anything come up."

"Yessir. I will."

Richard got up and walked to the door but stopped and turned, "Oh… by the way, be sure to tell Addison when she comes out that I said, 'good job.'

Naomi smiled, "Yessir."

XXXXXX

"Ugh." Derek groaned as he emerged from the darkness, "what happened to my head…" the pounding seemed to dominate his senses. "I'm having Golden Girls flashbacks…" he mumbled, "why?"

Addison laughed, "you just went through surgery silly. You'll be fine."

Derek perked up, "My arm?"

"It's good."

"I don't need to amputate it?"

"No."

Derek smiled and sat up, "Thank you!" And then he winced, "Ow."

"Yeah." She smiled, "Best not to move that for awhile."

Derek winced, "Thank you though."

"No problem. Really. I was happy to do it."

"Well… Then I owe you."

"That's right." She laughed, "You do."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's 2/2, disappointing review count... I usually get a bunch for Addek. That makes me sad. On another note, I'm endorsing a film. Watch _Ray_, it'll make you cry. And the rehab scenes were so excellently directed... I don't know how you do that.

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"Nai, all I'm saying is that you won't be happy there." Addison pounded the phone booth with frustration.

"Addison… I'm going to be fine okay? Sam's here, and I have Maya."

"Maya's like… two."

"One and a half. Jeez. You'd think her Godmother would know that."

"I'm bad with ages, you know that."

"It's true. Listen honey. I got to go, I leave a message on your home phone okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I love you."

"Love ya too. Don't have too much fun in goddamn L.A."

"Don't worry. You're my number one. I'm coming back."

"Bullshit." Addison grumbled, "when they take you, they take you."

"Bye love. I'm hanging up now."

"Fine. Bye." Addison slammed the phone down and turned around violently. "Shit." She exclaimed as she spilled out onto the pavement.

"Hello." The heavens were apparently talking to her.

"Hi." She muttered half-heartedly back, un-moving. She rather liked the position she was in, stretched out along the sidewalk. She didn't really have any good feelings towards moving.

"Red?" The sky was asking. She froze.

"What?" She asked.

"Is that you?" It continued, "what are you doing on the sidewalk?"

"Nothing." The words came fast and stunted, "I'm just…" she considered, "resting." It was all she could come up with. At this point she couldn't even care, her best friend was leaving, her boyfriend was gone, and Richard had just yelled at her, her life was over.

"Hey Red get up, it's me, Derek. Remember?"

Her eye-brows scrunched, "Arm guy?"

"Yeah." There was laughter in his voice and she looked up. _Shit._ She thought and then blinked. He looked good, she had to admit, although she was tempted to write it off as an illusion of the sun.

"You look like you could use some cheering up," he was saying, "here," he offered an arm which she instinctively grasped, "I'm going to take you out for a bite to eat."

She opened her mouth to protest but before she could Derek yanked her saying, "no arguments, I'm rich now." He winked at her, "internship is over."

"Is that… that sounds like Donald Trump's pick-up line."

He laughed, "yeah well, I learned from the best."

"He is definitely not the best."

"He has a wife half his age, I think most people would argue with that."

"Most guys."

"Same thing."

"You are so shallow."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

"You should be." Despite herself she was smiling.

"Well let me redeem myself, coffee?"

Addison found herself nodding 'yes.'

XXXXXX

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help laughing as she stared at their conjoined hands, the simplicity of his soul attracted her, there was honesty to him, a childish sophistication, and within two weeks she found herself infatuated.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he told her smugly, pausing to kiss her on the lips.

"That's for me to blah blah bleh," she mimicked but grinned, "come on!"

"You're such a party pooper you know that?"

"Well I don't like surprises."

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Hey, mock me some more and I'm out of here."

"No no. You love surprises. You cherish them."

"That's not what I meant."

Derek laughed, "I know."

"Derek!"

"Addison. You're making too big a deal about this. It's not even that cool."

"Then why don't you tell me!"

"Because…" he tapped her nose, "it isn't as fun that way."

"And because you're a bitch."

"Hey!"

Addison nodded solemnly, "its true honey, you have to face it."

"I am not."

"Yes. I'm sorry to inform you."

"Addy!" He whined.

She smiled and pulled on his arm, and then whispered against his lips, "you can convince me otherwise."

Derek deepened the kiss but she pushed him away, "I didn't mean like that!" She scolded smirking, "I mean tell me where we're going."

Derek stopped abruptly, "this should do." He said, and sat down.

Addison quirked an eyebrow, "eh?"

"We're going to watch the stars babe."

Addison laughed, "you are a bitch."

"I told you it was nothing special."

"No. Babe." She smiled at him, "it is special. Very special. I love it. Thank you."

"That's our future." Derek told her.

"That was cheesy."

"I'm a cheesy person."

"Okay." Addison shrugged, "I can deal with that."

"That's good. It's good that you can deal because with me honey, I'm pretty sure that's all you're going to be doing."

"You're worth it."

"No." He said, pecking against her cheek, "I'm not, because really, nobody compares to you."

XXXXXX

"Oh yes, Addison had this really ugly futon couch… whatever happened to that couch?"

"We gave it to Mark."

"Oh yes. She can have him too."

"I don't want him."

XXXXXX

"You know…" Addison smiled at him through her tears, "you once told me that no one compared to me…"

Derek nodded, "I remember."

"Well," Addison scoffed a bit, "I guess… I guess you found someone who does."

"Addison…" he began, but really he had no other words to say.

"Goodbye Derek," she was the one who turned away, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He choked a bit, but he didn't think Addison noticed, "See ya."

XXXXXX

"The thing is, in the end, nobody does compare… not to Addison Montgomery Sloan. When the grey rain falls from the sky, I see her standing there. She's the distant dream every time, recognizable but unfocused, present but far away. And I know that I used to love the essence of fire, but I once drowned it with the darkness of the waves."

_And I dipped my brush in a bucket of stars because only they could capture your face._


End file.
